Duo and Aya part 2
by Washu-chan
Summary: Duo and Aya head over to the agricultural satellite by the L2 colony


Ok guys here is part 2. Just so you know as I am writing this that the only people who have seen this are Mimi and Rei-chan, my 2 otakus, and the have not bothered to give me any solid feedback, probably because they just read it oh, 2 hours ago. So. Here we are, the same rules apply as before ( I donÕt own these characters except for Aya and Kotaro, please donÕt sue, blah blah blah. ) Oh and please read part one before part two. You are a very very baka (stupid) person if donÕt. Enjoy! Oh, BTW, did you guys know that they donÕt put blue skittles in the original fruit pack even though the rainbow on the package has a blue line but no purple line and they put purple skittles in that pack? IsÕnt that odd? Skittles are yummy btw. Eat them! *^_^* ÒDuo Maxwell...Ó The name echoed and pounded in her brain. It hurt. She felt even worse that before. The rumors she had heard surrounding that name! She pulled herself togeather as fast as she could. ÒAnything else?Ó He stared at her quizzically. ÒI mean, is that all you are going to tell me? Your name?Ó He sighed. ÒThat was all you asked for.Ó She felt anger rise within her, pushing aside her humiliation, she looked him square in the eye. ÒI want what I came for. I want your information.Ó She took a long sip of water from the glass in her hand. He leaned back with his arm behind his head. ÒWhat if I donÕt even have the information your talking about?Ó She spat violently, choking on her water. Gasping, she pounded her chest several times before she could breathe again. He made a face. ÒThat was disgusting.Ó She sat down again and put her arm around his neck, pulling him to her. Their faces almost touching, she whispered to him. ÒAnd what if I offer you something in return...?Ó She pressed her thumb down hard on a point on his neck. Crooning softly in his ear. ÒIf I press here for 30 seconds, you pass out. 45 or more, you never wake up. You life is important.Ó He gave a feeble smirk. ÒIf I die then the information will never be yours.Ó She let go with a scream of rage. He sat back, and watched her fit. She stormed across the cabin, sending lamps, ashtrays, towels, the first aid kit, figurines, maps, glasses, platters, fruit, chairs, clocks, tools and anything else tha lay within her reach flying. She reached a small table and drew her sword. Hefting it above her head she smashed the table to splinters. She stormed through the portal to where Kotaro was controlling the ship. Duo watched from his chair, with a surprised/amused expression on his face. Shouts could be heard from the cockpit. ÒHow dare he! He has the IQ of a bowl of squash thats been dropped on itÕs head, if squash even HAVE heads! Low mumbling. ÒNo I will NOT! I have compromised with enough brainless bitching bastards who all share the same thing; the wisdom and emotional maturity of Beaver Cleaver!! No more!Ó ÒAya, SHUT UP! Here, just (mumble mumble) and IÕll go out there ok? Just (mumble) stay here and --stop that! (Mumble mumble) just attack any OZ people that you see, ok? Get rid of your anger that way.Ó ÒStop! donÕt you go out there!Ó Kotaro dashed through the portal and slammed the door just as a knife came hurling from the cockpit. It went straight through the door, buried to itÕs hilt. Duo watched Kotaro remove the knife and set it on the table. ÒDoes she do this a lot?Ó Kotaro sighed. ÒSheÕs got a temper the size of an A-Bomb, but she wonÕt stay mad for too long.Ó ÒWhy do you put up with her?Ó ÒLong story. You mind telling me what shes so worked up about? What is this thing you have thats so important?Ó Duo eyed the other, measuring him up. Kotaro glanced at him, then averted his gaze. Duo raised his eyebrow. ÒWhat was that about?Ó Kotaro glanced at him again. ÒItÕs just, so , odd talking to you. I just feel like IÕm talking to Aya.Ó ÒWhys that?Ó ÒHavnÕt you noticed? the same hair, same eyes, almost the same build, same height... I would think you would have noticed the eyes at least. You WERE staring into hers, I noticed.Ó Duo laughed. ÒDonÕt worry, IÕm not out to steal you little girlfriend. I was just trying to stare her down.Ó Kotaro relaxed a little. ÒSheÕs not my girlfriend. I found her alone when she was six. IÕm more of a big brother, as IÕm nine years older than she. But donÕt try to stare her down. She does this thing where she opens her eyes wide and will keep them there forever. ItÕs creepy.Ó He leaned forward. Ò So, are you going to tell me what you have thats driving her crazy?Ó Duo sighed. ÒLast night I was, uh, liberating some withheld OZ information. She evidently was looking for the same thing, saw me as already having it and attacked me.Ó ÒHuh. So, do you have it?Ó ÒNo. I shipped it off to a comrade of mine as soon as I got it. Right before she showed up. DonÕt ask me how, cuz IÕm not gonna tell you.Ó Kotaro nodded ÒI respect that right. Shes going to have a conniption fit when she realizes you donÕt have what she wants.Ó Duo frowned slightly. ÒI need a favor from her. SheÕs got me stuck here, I have no other transport, and one bad leg. Maybe an exchange could take place.Ó Kotaro groaned and began tearing at his hair. Ò I canÕt believe this is happening again! Shes come back with another stray..Ó ÒHey!!Ó Ò... and turned what COULD have been a nice peacful existance into a mosh pit of a sceme that will have some positive outcome for her! No matter what HELL I have to go through to help her achieve this goal, as long as she gets her prize, thats all that matters.Ó He flopped on the chair and stared sourly at the hair he held in his hands. Duo put an arm around him. ÒRelax! I have a few trump cards that could make this whole thing a lot easier on all of us. Except maybe me.Ó Aya strained her ears. Duos voice sounded tinny and small over the intercom. Men! They would never learn to think. A private conversationn would never be private as long as they didÕnt notice the intercom was on. It was a one- way too, those idiots. She stared at the hand mirror she held, and wondered how much was true. Now that she thought of it, there were a lot of physical similarities between her and Duo. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned shyly. So Kotaro thought of her in a big-brother sense, huh? Well, she HAD been wondering. That would make her feel a lot more comfterable. That was how she felt about him, no matter what happened between them, which was nothing. He had never kissed her, which was somthing she was glad for. A guilt trip was not good for the soul. It hurt, to. She turned back to the mirror. She wondered if she would ever be thought of as beautiful. Not that you ever worried about it before, she chided herself mentally. Nooooooo, you were too worried about your bounty hunting to worry about something like that. People who worry turn into maggots, you said. Kotaro started talking again. ÒSo whats the big favor? IÕd like to know, since thereÕs no way in hell IÕll be able to talk her out of doing this for you.Ó Duo said, ÒYou really want to know?Ó Aya leaned closer to hear. She certainly wanted to know! Duo laughed. ÒItÕs really not that big a deal. All I need is a transport to my personal transportation, and thats it. Just bumming a ride with you.Ó Aya leaned back and shook her head in disbelief. That was the big favor? She reconsidered. OZ would probably come after them, that would make things a little harder. She and Kotaro had not been planning to go anywhere, so this wasnÕt an out-of-the way trip for them. She nodded slowly. This would work, it would not be too hard on their part to get Duo where ever he wanted to go, and her rewards would be well worth anything they ever had to go through. She walked over and kicked open the portal. Duo and Kotaro looked up, startled. She jumped over the back of the couch and landed between them. She grabbed Duos hand and shook it energetically. ÒIÕll do it! Lets go, the sooner the better, ne? Come on, where do you want to go? IÕll do anything!Ó Bewildered, Duo looked from her to Kotaro, who was ripping out his hair again. Aya resisted the urge to slap him upside the face. ÒListen to me! The faster we get to where ever the hell you want to go, the faster I get my information. So? Do we have a deal? Answer me!Ó ÒFine! FINE! Just pleaseeeeeee stop shaking me lke that!Ó Aya released him, picked up a book, and brought it down on KotaroÕs head. ÒStop that! ItÕs only me, I wouldÕnt let anything happen to you, you know that!Ó She turned to Duo. ÒLets talk star charts.Ó *** Aya sat in the cockpit, watching the dials out of the corner of her eye. The rest of her attention was focused on the computer in front of her. She had flicked through hundreds of OZ documents, but had been unable to come up with anything solid on Duo. Sure, there were the want ads she had seen before, but they were vague, only a picture, description, and crime: attacks on OZ and the general peace of the colonies. It was so frustrating! Everything about him was so confusing. The directions he had given her led to a small agricultural satillite just outside the L2 cluster. She had never been there, as there was nothing interusting there unless you were a tree hugger. Besides, it was in the middle of nowhere... not exactly a popular place to go. Whatever. As long as she did it, her prize was hers. Duo flaked out on the couch, idly mapping routes for the final destination. Poor Aya. When she found out, she was going to be pissed. And Kotaro... Duo didÕnt want to involve the man too much, he already had his hands full dealing with Aya. He wasÕnt looking forward to either of their reactions when they found out that they were going to have to take him a lot farther than they thought. All this was technically AyaÕs fault, but she was already obviously humiliated by what she had done, and there was no reason to make her feel worse. Duo sighed and tested his leg. It still hurt, but Kotaro had assured him he could walk within the next few days. He checked his watch. They would reach the satellite in about 14 hours. Plenty of time for a nap. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He could worry about every thing else when it happened. After all, worrying turned people into maggots.... Aya blinked, trying to keep her eyes open. This was soooooooo boring. Sitting here, trying to stay awake while cruising through the stopsign on the good corner of nothing and nowhere. What a drag. She took off her shirt and folded it into a pillow. Slowly her head drooped. Finally she rested on the desk and slept... Kotaro found her there fast asleep on the controls. Setting the ship on auto pilot, he picked her up and carried her to the couch. He pulled out the bottem, forming a bed. He pulled two blankets out of a closet and placed one on Aya and one on Duo. As an after thought, he got one for himself. It would be a while before anyhting happened, and he was pretty tired. *** Aya woke up slowly. She was so warm and comfterable. Where was she? Her mind worked slowly, it was hard to think. Not that she wanted to. It felt so nice just lying here, being held by someones strong arm..... someones strong arm. Her eyes flew open. Someones arm? What was going on? She was still in the cockpit, wasÕnt she? She could feel her cheek resting on something soft that was moving up and down... Aya turned her head, and saw black fabric. Slowly she raised her head to see. It was Duo. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Luckily, he was fast asleep. He could stay that way for all she cared. How could this have happened? She then realised she was only wearing a tank top and pants. Where had her shirt gone? She couldÕnt remember. This was horrible! This wasÕnt supposed to happen! She had no feelings for him, but somehow here she was, snuggled up against him with his arm around her (bare) shoulders. Kotaro! How could he have let this happen to her. She would kill him. She eased herself out from under his arm and stood up. On the other end of the couch, she could see Kotaro, fast asleep and sawing logs. She picked him up by his legs and placed him next to Duo. She slung DuoÕs arm around Kotaro and put KotaroÕs hand on DuoÕs leg. There. Served them right for letting herself be humiliated again. Aya smiled as she surveyed her work. Now to check the controls to make sure they wereÕnt gonna run into anything. She entered the cockpit and pulled out the star charts. So that was were she left her shirt. That was a relife, she mused as she traced a path on the charts with her finger. She had been afraid either Duo or Kotaro had removed it. She felt a little bad, since Duo didÕnt really have any blame in this but why should she mind? It wasnÕt like she needed or wanted his approval or anything.... They were almost to the agricultural satellite. She walked out to the living area and flicked water on KotaroÕs face. ÒKotaro! Wake up! What the hell are you doing?Ó He came awake with a start. ÒHuh? Oh, holy shit!!!!Ó He glared up at her innocent face. ÒYou let this happen?!?!Ó She flopped down next to him with a sigh. ÒYou let some pretty shity stuff happen to me too.Ó He blushed. ÒWhere are we?Ó ÒAlmost there. I thought IÕd wake you up first. You might want to move before I wake up Duo.Ó He stood up and walked in to the cockpit. Aya shook Duo softly. ÒHey! Wake up! WeÕre almost there!Ó He blinked. ÒOhhh. Uh, about how far?Ó Ò15 minutes.Ó ÒThats it?Ó ÒUh-huh.Ó He sighed and sat up. ÒWell, I really hate to tell you this now, but this is just the first of a couple stops I need to make.Ó Aya stood up. ÒSay that again and think it through before you do, if you donÕt want to become a eunich.Ó He spread his hands in defeat. ÒListen, itÕs not that big a deal. IÕll reimburse you for all your fuel and everything. I promise I donÕt have to go far.Ó She threw up her arms and sat down, leaning aginst him. ÒWhatever. I know better than to be too inflexible.Ó She looked at him. ÒHows your leg?Ó He gimaced ÒKotaro said IÕll be off it for a few more days.Ó She nodded. ÒSo is this an errand IÕll run for you?Ó ÒUnless you have a wheelchair.Ó She smiled. ÒAs a matter of fact we do. But weÕll come with you. IÕve never been here before.Ó 10 minutes later, they stepped off the ship into a transport shuttle. Aya looked around as they drove through endless fields and orchards. In the distance, a complex was sitting gleaming in the artificial sunlight. A man in a long white coat was waiting for them at the enterance to the complex. He pushed Duo off towards the first building. Duo looked back. Ò Find something to do. Theres a village over there, IÕll be back in an hour or so.Ó Aya shrugged and walked in the direction mentioned. Kotaro stalked behind her. ÒWhat do you think your doing?Ó She shrugged again. ÒIÕm personally going to find a resteruant. IÕm hungary.Ó He sighed as they entered a small town-like area. ÒThereÕs one.Ó ÒGood! Allons-y!Ó Half an hour later, Aya leaned back from her meal of salad, hamburger and onion soup. Kotaro glanced at her over his ice cream. Ò7 years of living with you and IÕm still amazed at the variety of things you will eat at a meal.Ó ÒAnd I canÕt figure out how you can survive on simply ice cream. Anyway, this all aside, what should we do about all this errand running?Ó Kotaro shrugged. ÒItÕs all up to you. Do you trust this guy?Ó She smiled shrewdly. ÒI know you do. Besides, he offered to reimburse us at the end. HeÕs wanted by OZ for terrorist actions, but there are no specifics except that heÕs done a pretty number on a ton of bases and soforth. I guess IÕd say I do.Ó They paid and walked back towards the complex. Kotaro sighed. ÒI guess I trust him enough. I was not sure how you thought of him.Ó Aya stopped. ÒThats right! You let me get all close to him, you assumed IÕd be all attracted to him. Pervert!!!Ó She kicked him right in the stomach. He spun, dropped and kick her feet out from under her. That was how Duo found them 20 minutes later, karate-ing the hell out of each other. No weapons were presant, but the fight was escalating, as both combatants sported numerous bruises and scrapes. The man with Duo looked at them in bewilderment. ÒWhats with those two?Ó Duo sighed. ÒAya, Kotaro, whatever is going on, weÕve got to get the hell out of here.Ó Aya and Kotaro halted, her foot over his shoulder about to kick him in the head, and his hands about to hit the back of her head. Aya looked at Kotaro quizzically. ÒWhats he talking about?Ó Kotaro shrugged. Aya dropped and turned to Duo. ÒWhats this all about? I was winning.Ó Duo glanced at the blood trickling from her cut cheek and thought otherwise. ÒThereÕs just something pressing that we have to do. So lets go.Ó Aya laughed and slapped him on the back. Seizing the wheelchair from the other man, she raced for the transport. ÒRight! Later, old man! Come on Kotaro, or IÕll leave you here!Ó Their ship launched quickly, and they left the satellite, spiraling off into a sea of black. End of part two Well? IÕm writing this part while listening to Fuyu Tokyo by Larine. ItÕs kinda romantic sounding so sorry if IÕm going a little mushy. ThereÕs NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! WA HAH AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. Seriously, please respond to my writings. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
